In the past, it has been known to provide paint to a paint roller via a paint supply tube and to do so upon demand, i.e., as paint was called for by actuation of a switch on the roller handle. Such prior systems typically operated the pump at a fixed, non-adjustable speed, thus requiring the operator to modulate paint flow by selective actuation of the switch in the paint roller handle. Other systems did not provide a switch in the paint roller handle and required an operator to modulate paint delivery by selective actuation of a switch located remote from the roller at the paint delivery pump.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing a paint delivery system for a portable paint applicator where the motor and hence pump speed is infinitely variable and selectable by the operator to provide a desired flow rate. Furthermore, the present invention compensates to maintain motor speed constant in the face of changing loads .